Ruins
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Rin was an orphan and then they sold all the orphans to the next town over. she is yet again lost in the world untill she meet Len. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I was going throw some old papers and I found an old fan fiction I wrote over the summer (well just the first chapter) so I am reviving and publishing it =)**

_**Normal pov (10 years into the past)**_

_The girl smiles so sweetly but cries at the burning house._

_A giggling girl is herd._

_The first girl looks back at the giggling teal haired girl._

"_I thought we were friends!"_

_Two figures appear behind the still giggling girl._

_The first girl looks closely at the teal haired girl._

_Her eyes say help._

"_What did you do to her!?"_

"_Nothing you need to know about little rabbit."_

_The blue haired boy says appearing behind her._

"_Goodbye Rin."_

_The girl behind the teal haired girl says before vanishing with the crying and giggling girl._

_The boy behind Rin stabs Rin in the back before Vanishing._

_Rin falls to the ground dropping the bow she was holding in her hand._

**Rins pov (present) **

I stand alone in the street, in rags but I sing a song, but I sing it silently so only I can hear.

"Hey Rinny!"

My friend Teto runs up to me and gives me a big hug. Behind her are Neru x Haku.

"Hey Teto"

"Rin, me, Haku and Teto are going to the little shops that are up here for Festival this week, want to come?"

"Sure, but I have no money."

"I'll pay for food but we don't really need to buy anything else."

I think about it for a second, "sure."

Teto drags me away from where I was standing.

The empty lot had been turned into a series of tents and happy villagers.

"Hey look! Someone is performing!" we ran over to the stage to see Gumi Megpoid singing Carnival. **(This is my favorite song at the moment) **

After she finished singing and walked off she came over to me, Neru, Haku and Teto (her and Teto where family friends)

"Hey guys how did you like my song?"

"Creepy." We all burst into laughter.

We looked around at shops and then we got some food.

"Hey guys look over there!'

Gumi pointed to the stage where Mayor Leon **(he's a Vocaloid, right?)** was standing at the podium.

We walked over and he started talking.

"As you know, we have run low on city funds, but we have decided to do the only thing we could to survive. Sell the orphans." Everyone was confused and then everyone looked at me.

My shyness got the best of me and I ran right out of there. Ran until I found that old oak tree I would hide in (I would climb the branch not get inside the tree..) when I was being chased.

I climbed up the tree and sat until I heard some voices.

"Rin come down from there!" it was Gakupo.

After my family died he was like a big brother to me. Him and his little sister, Gumi, were orphans two. When Gakupo turned 18 he took custody of Gumi.

I jumped out of the tree and into his arms.

We walked back to the carnival where some people where waiting. I waved bye to Gakupo and went with the man.

He took me to an un-used tent where there were 3 other orphans I knew. They where Luki, Kaiko and Lily.

"Who the hell sells people!?" Lily ranted.

"It will be fine," said Kaiko comforting Lily

"Well they already sold us," Said Luki.

"We have?" I asked Luki.

"Yeah they signed the papers and we are sold a "citizens" to a town about an hour away."

We were all confused.

"They will provide a little place for use to live and we live like normal people, basically we are out of this dumb town's hair. But we don't get to live on the streets in rags and such."

A man walked in with Gakupo and Gumi and left them in here.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Apparently I don't have any custody over Gumi and because we are related they are selling both of us."

"sucks to suck."

The man walks in again and when we walk outside a carriage is waiting for us.

We all got in and we waved goodbye.

Gumi started crying when she saw Teto running trying to catch up.

"so what's going to happen to us when we get to the next town?"

"well Kaiko Shion is going to live with her Brother Kaito Shion, Luki Merguine is going to Live with his sister Luka Merguine and Gakupo is going to own a house with Gumi. As for you two, Rin and Lily, you will be giving small one room house to live in." said the man.

We finally got to town, then the led us to the first house, Kaikos.

When Kaiko Knocked on the door she was greeted by a happy blue haired boy.

"Kaiko! It has been so long!"

Then she said goodbye to us and walked in.

Then Luki went to Lukas house alone.

Then he took Gumi and Gakupo to their new house.. then lily to hers and finally he took me to a burnt down house.

"here is your house Miss Rin" he disappeared.

I looked at the Ruin of my old house, then I saw two figures in the distance.

**That is it! The storyline is old. **

**Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the first chapter there were a bunch of errors and it wasn't to clear about what was going on.**

**Recap: all the orphans of a poor town where sent to a rich town to live like "normal people."**

**Normal pov**

Two young boys hunting in the woods see figure by a burnt house.

"It must be a deer, you shot it len." Said the teal haired boy.

The blonde boy aimed his gun at the figure.

"1, 2, 3, FIRE!" he pulled the trigger and they heard a young girl cry out in pain.

"SHIT MAN! YOU JUST HAD ME SHOOT A HUMAN!"

The two boys ran up to where the girl was.

She was laying in a pool of blood.

"Shit man…"

**Rin pov (she didn't die)**

I woke up in a big fluffy bed.

"This must be a dream."

"Oh you're up." I looked up to see a girl with long pinkish hair standing by the door.

"I'm IA, the Kagamine's family nurse."

"What happened?"

"As far as I know master was hunting and shot you because he thought you were a deer."

"Can I see him?"

"He is in a meeting but I will tell him to come in here when he is done."

"Alright thank you."

"You're lucky, you had been shot in the stomach and if you had coughed it would have killed you."

"Okay then…"

She bowed many time in apology and left.

I laid there and stared at the ceiling until I heard the door opened.

It was a cute boy about my age.

My face turned red and he was blushing a bit to.

"I'm Len Kagamine and you might be?"

"I'm Rin."

"What is your last name?"

"I do not know, I was born without one."

He came over and laid next to me they started to play with my hair.

"Well to this day you are Rin Kagami"

He said as he placed a white bow on my head.

**I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Please review!**


End file.
